disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Whole New World
|preceded_by = "Prince Ali" |video = Aladdin - A Whole New World Bluray 1080p}} "A Whole New World" is the key song from the 1992 classic animated feature, Aladdin, ''which was composed by Alan Menken along with lyrics written by Tim Rice. Its original version was sung by Brad Kane (Aladdin's singing voice) and Lea Salonga (Jasmine's singing voice). A pop version of the song was performed by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle in the film's closing credits. Summary The song was sung by Aladdin (disguised as Prince Ali Ababwa) and Jasmine while they were riding on the Magic Carpet about the new world that they are about to discover together such as Egypt and Greece while their love for each other blossomed before eventually stopping in China to watch fireworks. All the while, Jasmine silently deciphers that Prince Ali is the boy that she met in the marketplace. After Aladdin saves Agrabah and the Sultan allows Jasmine to marry whomever she deems worthy, an engaged Aladdin and Jasmine reprise "A Whole New World" as fireworks light the night sky to celebrate the new chapter of their lives. Lyrics Film version= '''Aladdin:' I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Jasmine: A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Aladdin: Now I'm in a whole new world with you Jasmine: Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world (Aladdin: Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Aladdin: Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be Aladdin: A whole new world (Jasmine: Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Jasmine: Every moment red-letter) Both: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Aladdin: A whole new world (Jasmine: A whole new world) That's where we'll be (Jasmine: That's where we'll be) Aladdin: A thrilling chase Jasmine: A wondrous place Both: For you and me |-|Reprise= Aladdin: A whole new world Jasmine: A whole new life Both: For you and me Chorus: A whole new world (vocalizes) |-|Broadway version= Aladdin: You must feel trapped inside these walls We'll run away, just you and me Why not escape as evening falls? Theres a whole world you've yet to see Jasmine: (spoken) If I go with you, will it be safe? Aladdin: (spoken) Sure. Do you trust me? Jasmine: (spoken) What did you just say? Aladdin: (spoken) Do you trust me? Jasmine: (spoken) I'm not sure why, but... yes. Aladdin: I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Jasmine: A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Aladdin: Now I'm in a whole new world with you Jasmine: Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world Aladdin: Don't you dare close your eyes Jasmine: A hundred thousand things to see Aladdin: Hold your breath, it gets better Jasmine: I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back To where I used to be Aladdin: A whole new world Jasmine: Every turn a surprise Aladdin: With new horizons to pursue Jasmine: Every moment red-letter Both: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you (instrumental break) Jasmine: A whole new world Aladdin: Don't you dare close your eyes Jasmine: A hundred thousand things to see Aladdin: Hold your breath, it gets better Jasmine: I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back To where I used to be Aladdin: A whole new world Jasmine: Every turn a surprise Aladdin: With new horizons to pursue Jasmine: Every moment red-letter Both: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Aladdin: A whole new world Jasmine: A whole new world Aladdin: That's where we'll be Jasmine: That's where we'll be Aladdin: A thrilling chase Jasmine: A wondrous place Both: For you and me |-|Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle's version= I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But now from way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be A whole new world With new horizons to pursue I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you A whole new world (A whole new world) A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming A whole new world (Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Every moment red-letter) I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you (you) A whole new world (A whole new world) That's where we'll be (Where we will be) A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me |-|2019 version= Aladdin: I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Jasmine: A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Aladdin: Now I'm in a whole new world with you Jasmine: Unbelievable sights Indescribable Both: Feeling Jasmine: Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world (Aladdin: Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Aladdin: Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be Aladdin: A whole new world (Jasmine: Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Jasmine: Every moment red-letter) Both: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Aladdin: A whole new world (Jasmine: A whole new world) That's where we'll be (Jasmine: That's where we'll be) Aladdin: A thrilling chase Jasmine: A wondrous place Both: For you and me Trivia *Howard Ashman and Alan Menken discussed writing a song for the Magic Carpet ride. Sadly, Ashman passed away in March 1991 before they could begin. Fortunately, Tim Rice was brought in to help Menken finish the song. *Alan Menken's tentative title for the Magic Carpet ride was "The World at Your Feet." It was Tim Rice that changed it to "A Whole New World."Aladdin, Platinum Edition DVD: Pop-Up Fun Facts *Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle performed it at the 65th Academy Awards and later won Best Song. It was also nominated for AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs as one of 15 from Disney and one of 17 from an animated movie to be nominated. The ones that eventually made the cut were: When You Wish Upon a Star (#7), Someday My Prince Will Come (#19), Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (#36), Wind Beneath My Wings" (#44), Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (#47), Beauty and the Beast (#62), The Rainbow Connection (#74), and Hakuna Matata (#99). *The song would later be featured in attractions at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts such as The Magic Carpets of Aladdin and Mickey's PhilharMagic. Additionally, the song was featured in a scene in World of Color and a short scene in Fantasmic!. *The scene is one of the very few in the original script to have survived into the final film. *Nineteen years after this song was made, a parody of this song called Aerial Area Rug from the Phineas and Ferb episode "Magic Carpet Ride" was done. *In the original film, the carpet flies not only in Agrabah,but also to the pyramids of Egypt, Zeus's temple in Greece, and the forbidden city in China. **Additionally, Greece and China are seen in two later films, Hercules and Mulan. *This is the only Disney song that won a Grammy for Song of the Year. *It was included in Disney Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me, Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All-Time Favorites: The Modern Classics and Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Once Upon a Dream. ** Girl group Eternal released the song as the B-side to their 1996 single, "Someday", recorded for the Disney film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. * LMNT covered the song for DisneyMania 2, released in 2004. * Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey covered the song for DisneyMania 3 released in 2005, and on the two-disc Platinum Edition DVD for the Aladdin film. * In 2007, Pixar employee Nick Pitera uploaded a video to YouTube where he performs both the male and female characters, earning 30 million views (as of January 18, 2013). * Saxophonist Dave Koz covered the song on his album At The Movies. The song featured Donna Summer on vocals. * On Disney - Koe no Oujisama album the song was sung by Kenichi Suzumura * The song was covered in 2013 by Japanese hip-hop/EDM group M-Flo, featuring vocals by Matt Cab, for the album Electronic Disney Music. *Malaysian singer Yuna recorded a ukulele version of the song to promote Disney's Aulani which was later included as a bonus track on the We Love Disney album. *A 2018 ad for Walt Disney World has a spoken word version of the song. *This song was used in a mashup alongside "When You Wish Upon a Star" as an intro to "The Wonderful World of Disney". Gallery A Whole New World.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6882.jpg Aladdin-6819.jpg Aladdin-6841.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6919.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6935.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine (1).jpg w8.png Disney-travel-magic-carpet.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - A Whole New World (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - A Whole New World (4).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - A Whole New World (3).jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7079.jpg Videos A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle A Whole New World (Lea Salonga and Peabo Bryson) Eternal - A Whole New World Jessica Simpson & Nick Lachey - A Whole New World (HQ Music Video) ZAYN, Zhavia Ward - A Whole New World (End Title) (From "Aladdin" Official Video) Mena Massoud, Naomi Scott - A Whole New World (From "Aladdin") A Whole New World (Creators' Cover) References es:A Whole New World fr:Ce rêve bleu nl:Een Nieuw Begin pt-br:A Whole New World ru:Волшебный мир Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Romance songs Category:Aladdin songs Category:Article of the week Category:Disney Princess songs Category:Academy Award winning songs Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Closing songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Area-Music Category:Golden Globe Award winning songs Category:Grammy Award winning songs Category:Disney Prince songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Group songs Category:Reprise Category:Award-winning songs Category:Pop songs